


His charm didn’t work on me

by angrybirdcr



Category: Chris Evans Actor RPF
Genre: Bella Evans - Freeform, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hubby!Chris Evans, Kobe Evans - Freeform, Motherhood, Parenthood, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Chris Evans, new dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: A cute video of your dogs playing in your backyard goes viral. Yet the world wasn’t ready for the cuteness overload caused the moment he chooses to share your video, Chris + cable knit sweater + your newborn daughter
Relationships: Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	His charm didn’t work on me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think that no explanation is needed for this one. This adorkable man always finds new ways to turn our brains into mush! But, full credits for the idea go to the amazing TUMBLR'S @honeyloverogers since we were all swooning over it. Thanks Love!
> 
> Note: Please ignore & forgive my first terrible attempt at photoshop! (You’ll know when you see it) I just couldn’t write this without trying it 😅😂
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. . Pictures are just for reference and are taken from the internet, credits go to the respective owners. Edits are mine**
> 
> **Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**  
> CREDITS!! AMAZING DIVIDERS by the incredibly talented @firefly-graphics

[ ](https://ibb.co/QH4c36C)

You had spent a wonderful morning together with your little family, your playful pups had given you the perfect opportunity to take a cute video of them, _one that Chris did not hesitate to almost immediately post it on social media_. But now, the chilly air of November was hitting up hard, so you motioned for the adorable pups in matching sweaters Dodger and Kobe, _your dachshund rescue_ , to get back inside. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/9Gwz0pb)

What you didn’t expect, _however_ , was to come into the kitchen to face the adorable scene playing in front of you. Your handsome husband was casually standing up, wearing jeans and his swoon-inducing white cable-knit sweater, and effortlessly swaying your newborn daughter, while _Elmo’s Fire (Man In Motion)_ was playing the background.

It was a true heartwarming sight that made your heart miss a beat. Your chest swelled with love as you watched him smile from _ear-to-ear_ , whispering sweet nothings into her tiny ears. She looked like a dream herself, safely swaddled up in her daddy’s bulging arms, _wearing her own little version of Chris’ sweater, in the form of a sleeping cot_. They were absolutely lost into each other’s eyes that they didn’t hear you coming up close and clicking your cell phone’s camera open until they heard your voice

[ ](https://ibb.co/YPbbWWB)

_“Are you all comfy in daddy’s arms Bella?”_ You softly said, making Chris throw you a loving look, wiggling his eyebrows at you while sweetly cooing his daughter

_“Did you hear that, sweetheart? Mommy’s filming us right now. Wanna send her some love?”_ He lowly said, and as if she understood her daddy’s words she replied with a cute baby sound, making you both swoon at her

_And you got it all in film_

You clicked on save before approaching them, as Chris adjusted Bella on one arm to hold you closer to him with the other, you happily nuzzled into him. Your happiness only amplified by Kobe’s attention-seeking whimpers, something that he had gotten into since you brought your baby home, only to be admonished by big brother Dodger’s low warning growl. You chuckled at them.

_You couldn’t be happier._

Later on the day, you watched Bella’s adoringly sleeping form into her swing, as you snuggled up with Chris on the couch. Adoring eyes on as he tapped on POST. Your eyes perked up at it as a tooth-showing grin etched on your face looking at what he posted alongside the caption

> **_“...Too bad, his charm didn’t work in me”_ **

After the video of your pups playing, he posted a picture of Kobe looking up at him with his big puppy eyes, one you assumed he took before you got there. But what you didn’t expect was to watch the video you took earlier right next to it

> **_“... doting on the apple of my eyes, while admiring my loving wife”_ **

Your eyes watered as you looked back at a charming Chris who had a knowing look on, dropping a tender kiss on your lips

_“What can I say? I love my girls…”_

A/N: There you go!! Honestly? I wrote this under an hour but it took me longer to do the pics edits. Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Now I can breath again after taking this out of my system! _(at least until Chris chooses to indulge us in more swooning-worthy content)_


End file.
